I Think I'm In Love With A Dragon
by IamaPegasusDEALWITIT
Summary: 'I was on my way towards the guild, my fushia dress swinging back and front. My blonde hair tied into a ponytail with my bangs resting on the right side of my face. Today was the first ever Fairy Tail Prom Night. You're probably wondering where my date is. For your information, he's in the guild, probably having an all-you-can-eat buffet with the snacks.' Nalu oneshot.


**Hey! It's Marga! WEEE! Okay, this is my oneshot called "I Think I'm In Love With A Dragon" ^v^ Anywho, please read my other story called "My Fairy Tail" Okay, Its mostly OC, but like GIVE IT A CHANCE xD I don't know why but only Guests review that story. ANYWAY, without further adieu (however you spell it), "I Think I'm In Love With A Dragon."**

* * *

I was on my way towards the guild, my fushia dress swinging back and front. My blonde hair tied into a ponytail with my bangs resting on the right side of my face. Today was the first ever Fairy Tail Prom Night. Levy finally got to convince Mira to host a prom for Fairy Tail. She always wanted to experience a prom. I've experienced many already, if you count the parties my parents used to throw when I was a child. You're probably wondering where my date is. For your information, he's in the guild, probably having an all-you-can-eat buffet with the snacks.

Yes, my date for tonight is Natsu Dragneel. Yes, I got paired up with my dim-witted best friend. It's not that the was my only choice, many men would ask me if they would be my date. But I turned all of them down, with the help of Natsu, of course. He was there. He was always there for me. The Phantom Lord, Edolas, Tenroujima. He was there, saving me. I was alway the damsel in distress and he was always my prince charming... er, dragon.

We were best friends. We will always be. We were two halves of a whole. It would be rare to see us without each other.

In Tenrou Island, Lisanna talked to me... about Natsu. She told me to always stay by his side. I didn't know what she meant. I still don't. When we came back, she asked me if I loved him. I said no. She said that I should think about it. She told me I was lying. She was just like Mirajane, a matchmaker. Guess it runs in the family. Who knew a sweet and caring Lisanna would turn out to be like a sly, matchmaking Mirajane?

I did love Natsu, as a friend. Right? Whenever I see him, my heart skips a beat. Whenever he looks at me, I feel like fainting. Whenever he holds me, I turn red. I mean,all of those are the symptoms of a really great friendship, nothing more... Right? Wrong. I knew what it was. I knew what I felt. Lisanna was right. He is my everything. He means the world to me. He is the reason I live. He... I love him. I love him as something more than a friend.

Am I this dense?

"Lucy!" A young man's voice called out to me. Natsu. There it is, my heart's beating like there's no tomorrow. "H-hi." He looked at me. There it is again, I feel like fainting. He held my hand. Oh Zeref, no. My face... its blushing. "Luce? Are you okay?" I nodded. "C'mon, Luce!" I looked at him. "Where are we going, Natsu? We're already at the guild." I said. "We're going to dance, duh!" He grabbed my hand and positioned us into a waltz posture.

"N-natsu!" He looked at me. "Y-you know how to dance?" He nodded. Step. Heart. Step. Faint. Step. Blush.

"Hey, Luce?" He said. "Yes?" I said. "I- I..." He? He what? Don't tell me... He's going to confess! "I think that dress looks ugly." My eyes widened. Here I thought he actually loves me! I've had enough! "But..." But? Wait- he's blushing! "But I think you're very pretty." I blushed. He leaned in, a few inches left and he and I could've kissed! "Thank you. I think you're handsome as well, Natsu." I said. "Luce, I think... I think I'm in love with you." He said. "I think so too." I said leaning towards him, kissing his soft lips.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds. But those were the best seconds of my life. The kiss wasn't sloppy, it was really good. His tongue explored my mouth, while mine is exploring his. It was hot, literally, my lips felt like burning. But I didn't care. It was great. 15 seconds in heaven, I could say. When we pulled apart, we were panting like crazy. The whole guild cheered. Natsu smirked and I blushed. He grabbed my waist, sending me a message that he wanted more. He and I kissed once more.

I was in love with Natsu, my dragon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! R&R please! :3 And read my story "My Fairy Tail" Seriously, Im desparate. XD **

**-Marga :))**


End file.
